When plural heat exchangers are arranged in a serious in an air flow direction, a dimension of a heat exchanger module composed of the plural heat exchangers in the air flow direction becomes larger. Thus, in a conventional heat exchanger module (e.g., JP-A-2001-174168, U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,176), plural heat exchangers are arranged in a direction perpendicular to an air flow direction, so that the dimension of the heat exchanger module in the air flow direction is reduced. Accordingly, when the heat exchanger module is mounted at a front portion in a vehicle, the dimension of the heat exchanger module in a vehicle front-rear direction can be made smaller.
However, when high-pressure side equipments of the vapor compression refrigerant cycle and a cooling heat exchanger on a vehicle side are simply combined, the function of the components cannot be sufficiently obtained. Generally, the high-pressure side equipments of the vapor-compression refrigerant cycle include a condenser, a gas-liquid separator (modulator) and a sub-cooler. In contrast, the cooling heat exchanger on the vehicle side includes an oil cooler for cooling an engine oil and an automatic transmission fluid (ATF).
For example, when the oil cooler, the condenser, the sub-cooler and the modulator are integrated as an integrated module, it is difficult to sufficiently increase a capacity of the modulator while the maximum outer dimension of the heat exchanger module is restricted.